A New Life
by always-alone-but-never-alone
Summary: julie's mom is gettign married....again, but this time she doesn't know who.... sucky summary but please read redone ch.2
1. Chapter 1

"mom I don't want to move again! I fucken like it here!" I yelled at my mother for like the tenth time in the past hour

"trust me you'll like this one!" she once again yelled back

my mom is getting marred in a few weeks for the 4th time, but this time I have yet to meet the lucky guy. So far ever one of the guys my mom marred ended up fighting with me to do something….. I really don't want to get into that. Anyways…my name is Julie…and I'm 17 and this is sadly my life.

I closed my last box and laded on the floor, "mom I really don't want to move, I was just getting friends here!" I yelled bitching about moving once again

"Julie! You know what I'm going to say." My mom yelled back

"you'll like this one, or you'll make new friends?" I asked mocking her

"start loading up the moving van with the things downstairs or load your truck with your things." My mom told me moving to the guest bedroom to pack.

I sighed and grabbed my keys and a box and made my way outside. Once out side I unlocked my truck and dropped the box in the bed before turning on my CD player so I had something to lesson too. I ran back up and grabbed a few more boxes and put then in the bed of my truck, this went on for about on hour till my cell went off.

"house of fire, when and where do you want?" I answered with out looking to see who it was.

"I hear your moving." My Ex Joe answered

"sadly, yes, why?"

"is that why you left me?" Joe asked

I love Joe….. but I don't do long distances and I don't even know where I'm moving to

"I don't do long." I said with a sigh

"where are you moving to?" Joe asked sounding upset

"I don't know, mom's getting marred, and I don't know anything." I said trying to get the subject off of the whole moving thing

" so….when are you leaving?" I guess it didn't work out

"tonight….. or as my mother would put it ASAP." I answered as I sat down on the floor in the living room

"oh….. what about your live here?" Joe asked not getting off of the stupid subject

"it stays here……and I start new where ever I move….once again, " I answered, "but can we talk about something different?"

"like what? All I can think about is you moving….and what happened today at school." Joe said harshly

"I didn't mean for my moving to get back to you before I could tell you my self. And I didn't mean for everyone to hear the brake up." I snapped before closing my phone

I put my phone in my back pocket and went and finished up my room so I can move on to the other's.

Once we finished putting everything in its right spot it was 10pm.

"so where are we going?" I asked helping my mom and the car guy load up our cars. We had three, one was my, one was my moms' and the other was the 'family' car.

"you'll going to follow me." My mom told me

"why don't you just tell me so I can be at let up loaded before you get there?" I asked snapping

"fine!" my mom yelled throwing a piece of paper

I just put it in my pocket with my cell and turned to the guy, " you hurt my car and you wont be having kids……. Or sex anytime soon." I warned him before getting into my truck. I set up my cell so I can answer it, switched the CD, and looked at the piece of paper my mom handed me one word popped out _Texas _the one state that I haven't lived in and the one that I didn't want to. I turned on my truck and turned down the volume so I can yell out to my mom.

"don't forget, I will flat out tell him if I fucken hate him." I yelled before pulling out

as soon as I hit the highway I called one of my best friends, candy, she was going to UT…she a year older then me

"this is candy, speak. " she answered her phone

"so…..I hear that I'm coming to you neck of the woods." I told her

"what do you mean?" she asked…it sounded like she closed a book

" mom's getting remarried and he lives in Texas."

"ouch… so you coming to see little old me?" she asked in her best southern voice

"not if you keep talking like that." I said with a little laugh

"fine, fine. I wont." She said laughing, " so how did Joe take it?"

"he took it like the last 4 did….shitty." I said pissed off

"I'm sorry, but at least your coming down here, I haven't seen your sense you lived in…. Vermont?" candy asked

"yep... thank god he only lasted less then a year." I said there was a beep from my phone telling me a had a call, " can, I'm doing to call you back I have another call." I told candy

"ok, talk to you in a few." She said before hanging up

I hit end, the I hit flash, " hello?" I asked I couldn't really look at the number to see who it was

"so I stopped to give you a good-bye gift.. and you left!" Joe's little sister Kat yelled

"sorry, I wanted to get a head start, so I can stop to see my friend candy."

"if you can still be friends with candy, why can't you still date my brother?" Kat asked

you got to love a 9 year old, " Kat, its hard to explain…but its just to far…I mean I'm going to Texas."

"oh…." Kat said I heard Joe asking her where I was moving to and why I left before my mom.

"Kat, can you put Joe on? And I'll send you something nice." I told her

"ok!" she yelled

"hello?" Joe asked

"I'm moving to Texas, I left early so I can meet up with my old friend candy who is in TU. " I said pulling in to a 24 hour gas station

"oh…." He said sadly

"look, Joe I love you, but I can't do long….. I've tried and it never seems to work out." I told him

" I know.. you told me."

"and I also told you not to get upset if I moved, it was one of my mom's habits."

"I remember." Joe said still sadly

"look, you have to let go. No one else seems upset by me leaving…I mean I did get like 200 good-bye things…. But I still don't see why your so upset about it." I said as messed around with my CD player

"I have to go…. I'm watching Kat…and she needs to go to bed." Joe said before hanging up

I could tell he was lying to me but there was nothing I could do about it. I sighed and turned off the truck grabbed my purse and my keys and hopped out. I walked inside I looked around and spotted a group of guys watching me they where about my age…if not a year older, but they keep looking from me to my truck and back again. I sighed and grabbed a case of energy drinks a few bags of candy and chips, and a large cup of coffee.

"Is that all?" the girl asked as she ringed up my things

"Um…." I laid down the new WWE mag., "yes that is." I said fully happy at my findings

"That will be $12.96" she said looking behind me

I handed her 15 and turned to see who was behind me. It was one of the guys that where looking at me when I first walked in. she handed me my change and I put in my purse before fully turning to face the guy

"May I help you?" I asked not happy that he was over by me

"Where's your boyfriend?" he asked…. I waved my hand in front of my face….he needed a breath mint

"Where's your breath mint?" I asked

I could hear the other guy's ooooo at that.

He grabbed my arm, "not a very smart move." He said in my ear

I ripped my arm away, "either was that, there now we are tied. " I said trying to get past him, but he keep on stepping in my way

The door opened then closed, I couldn't see who it was.

"you need to learn a lesson." He said grabbing my arm 3 time harder

"and so – " I was cut off

"mike!" some guy yelled

the guy who was grabbing my arm turned around letting go of my arm. I grabbed my bag and coffee and slipped around mike. I seen a cop standing there with his partner watching the other guys

"are you ok?" the one cop asked

"yeah, I've been through worse. " I said nodding my head and heading out the door

"are you want to press charges?" the one cop asked

"nope." I said before walking out. I hopped in my truck and started to set everything up so I could reach it with out having to look for it, when the two cops came over to me.

"I don't want to press charges." I said sounding a little pissed

"we weren't going to ask that, we where going to ask if there was anything we could do for you?" cop number one asked

"there's nothing you can do, I only stopped cuz I needed food." I said not looking at them

"where are you going?" cop number 2 asked

"Texas, my mom's getting marred and my best friend goes to UT." I told them adding in my head_ not like its any of your bizz_ "why are you asking, I did nothing but buy a few things."

"just wanted to know, not many girls drive a truck…. More like sports cars." Cop number 2 answered as cop one looked at my truck

"your not going to find anything!" I yelled at him, "and I have a sports car, its just fun to drive my truck, now if you don't mind, I've told you move then you needed to know, and I have a date with the highway." I said before starting up my truck and closing the door on cop 2. cop one was at the front of me. I looked behind me to see if there was anyone before backing up. I pulled out double checking that I didn't speed or anything. Once back on the highway I called candy back

"What took you so long?" she asked sounding worried

"I had to get some food….then a guy named mike tried to mess with me, two cops, a bunch of questions." I told her as I took a sip of coffee

"Sounds…… crazy." Some girl I don't know said

"Who are you?" I asked trying to be nice

"Oh I'm candy's room mate, Becky." She told me

"Oh…. Hello." I said

"Candy as told me sooo much about you – " I cut Becky off

"Where is candy?" I asked

"In the bathroom, Anyways... she told me about how you won that one race….. and about you two jumping out of the plane…." I once again cut her off

"Can you tell her to call me back once she gets done….I have to get gas." I said making up a lie.

"Yeah I'll tell her." Becky said sounding sad

I hung up and put my empty coffee cup on the back seat floor. I Candy never called me back, thank god, cuz it started raining really bad. By the next morning I was only a few miles away from TU, I needed gas for like the second time, and my mom calls me.

"yes mom?" I asked answering my phone

"where are you at?" she asked sounding like she to pulled over to get gas

"I'm a few miles out side out Austen, you?"

"just got into Texas." She answered

"I'm going to unload, then go to UT and chat with candy, Kay?" I asked as I locked my truck and went inside to pay.

"yeah that's fine. He should be home, by the time you get there. What are you doing?" she asked

" im paying for gas, just like you mother." I said rolling my eyes

"oh." Was all she could say

"hold on mom." I said before facing the guy at the counter, " I'm pump 9, the truck." I told him handing him the money before walking out, " ok im back."

"I have to go, you know how I hate to talk and drive." My mom said as she closed the door to the moving van.

"I know mom, I'll see you latter." I said before hanging up

I got in my truck and looked at the piece of paper that my mom handed me, then I looked at the map…… if I have it right that means I only have about a half an hour till I'm there.

The last half hour went quite fast. I stopped at the gate to the drive way and looked up at the house… it was huge….there had to be at least 80 doors! I sighed and rang the buzzer thingy.

"hello?" someone asked

"um…..this is Julie….my mom told me this is where we're moving into." I said thinking I got the wrong house….

* * *

ok so there you go! the faster you update the faster i dont feel like doing my home work, the faster i up up a new chapter!

jazzyhead


	2. soon to be stepdad

ok so i got a few reviews that kind of made me question the people, i do belive i said that julie's mom was getting married, right? well that would mean that she is going to meet her STEP-DAD! not her dad. ok now that i got that out of the way, its time to find out who her step-dad is going to be...

* * *

"come on up Julie." The voice said before it cut out the gates opened and I pulled up, I grabbed my cell and took a few pic's and sent them to Candy.

I parked in front of the house and got out. There was a guy…. He was tall…about 40 some…and he reminded me of someone.

"you must be Julie, your mom called and told me you where coming ahead of her." He said in a low voice holding out his hand

I just looked at it and leaned on my truck, " where do I put my things?" I asked

"don't worry about that, some of the guys I work with are going to carry it for you." He said

"I don't need it, just tell me where my room is…and it will take me about a half an hour than I'll be gone." I snapped at him making him take a half a step back

"im being nothing but nice to you, so not snap at me!" he snapped making me look more closely at him. He's the first one to ever snap at me one the first day of meeting

I smiled, "you remind me of someone…..tho I have no clue who."

"the names mark. And I work for the WWE." He said…. I looked at him very closely before braking down into a fit of laughter

"what's so funny?" a guy asked coming out of the house, I looked at him still laughing and held up a finger telling him in a sec.

once a stopped laughing I explained, " for like the past year and a half, every time you come one she wont take her eyes off the TV." I looked at the group of guys all staring at me witch made me start laughing again…..ok so I'm on a little sugar high…who cares

"what's so funny?" the guy who asked the first time asked again

"so I've been told I get help with my things." I said trying to stay away from my sugar high, "but before you touch anything I need names." I said slapping one guys hand away from my truck

"Jeff." One said

"I can do this sooo much faster" mark said, "Jeff, john, randy, ray, matt, glen, and then me." mark said pointing to each guy as he said their name

"if there is one scratch on my truck, you'll all die and be on my shitty list." I told then grabbing one of my book boxes. I followed mark up to what seemed to be the attic

"you get the attic, cuz well Jeff said that you might want some space…and…..there are other room's but the attic is the only one not finished…so you can do it how ever you want." mark said…you could tell that he was nerves about what I would think

"Jeff's a smart guy." I said as I looked around, I had plains….. this place will be great. Its so big I can divide it up, so I have little rooms not one big one, or I could have one big one.

"Julie your cell is going off!" Jeff called up.

I took off like a bat out of hell. i reached my truck and answered the phone

"is that really where you live?" candy asked before I could say anything

"yep." I said trying not to sound happy, "I'm going to look around the yard." I called to mark

"its sooooo big!" candy yelled

"I know, and I have everything! I might like this guy." I told candy as I found my way to the back yard. There was a pool, a basket ball court, a tense court, a huge back porch, and lots of room for a party.

"omg, you like a guy that your mom picked to marry? That shocking, anyways give me the address and I'll come over" candy said sounding happy

I gave her the address and headed back to the front I found mark talk to the guy who drove the cars down here, he seemed to be mad about something

"what's going on?" I asked

"the skyline's bumper is messed up." mark said pissed off

I jumped up and looked at it. It looked like someone it a wall with it. I growled before jumping off the truck thing and went after the guy. I got a few good kicks at his balls before I was pulled away by Jeff, john, and matt.

"what the fuck just happened?" john asked as I fought to get away from them

" he fucked up my skyline! He raced my mother-fucken skyline!" I yelled before I pulled away from them. This time I only got one punch in before they pulled me back, with Rays and Randy's help

"get the fucken car's off of this thing, pay for the parts that are messed up, then get the fuck out of here." mark said lifting the guy to his feet before turning to me…who was still fighting to get away

"now what's up with you being so pissed about your skyline?" tucker asked

"I built that thing from the ground up…. Before I could drive, I won races before I could drive…and made a name for myself where ever I go." I told him not fighting anymore

the guys let go of me but didn't move more then a step away.

"you moved around a lot?" mark asked

"I've now lived in every state." I told him as I car beeped from the other side of the gate, "that should be candy, she's my best friend and she goes to UT." I said before I took off to the gate. I took one look at the pad and hit the open button and moved so she could pull in. once she got out I hugged her

"omg! I've missed you!" Candy yelled

"I've missed you 2!" I yelled back

once we pulled apart I pulled her over to the guys, " ok so there is Jeff, matt, john, randy, ray, and my soon to be step dad number 5 mark" I said pointing to each one

Candy glared at tucker, "you raise your voice, a hand, or anything at Julie. I won't be your only problem."

"candy!" I hissed, "shut up"

mark seemed to be a lose for words at what candy said

"should we be worried?" john asked looking at me

"no!" I said at the same time candy yelled "Yes!"

"would someone care to explain the threat I just got?" mark asked

I looked around and seen the guy drive off. "it's a long story…. And its mine to tell so my mom wont tell you." I told them before walking into the house

I walked up to my room and opened the box that had art on the top. I pulled out a drawing pad and a pencil and started my planes for my room. i was so raped up in my work I didn't hear Jeff walk in.

"want to talk about it?" he asked making me jump

I turned to face him he was sitting right next to me making me scared… I never let my guard down and some how I did here.

"I don't want to but I should." I said setting down my pad turned my whole body to face him, "but you CAN NOT! Tell anyone!" I told him

"I wont tell a soul, living of dead." Jeff said

"my mom was married four other times before tucker, each one lasting just about a year if not a little more. And by the end of each one I was sleeping in candy's room about ten minutes from UT." I said taking a deep breath, " the reason from it is ..the first one raped and hit me I was 6, the next guy was a little better he just yelled a lot I was 8, number three…. I smashed my foot when he through a ring bell at my foot I was 12, number four he yelled, hit, raped, and other things I was 15, I'm now 17 the tucker is number 5" I don't know why I just opened up like that to Jeff but he felt like an older brother that you would be really close with…… it was odd.

"how did you keep on living?" Jeff asked shocked

"I found ways." I said not ready to talk about that just yet

"Julie!! Lets go get what you need for your room and your skyline!" candy yelled to lazy to clime the stairs

"im coming!" I yelled back grabbing my pad and getting up. I looked down at Jeff's hair I found a bluely greenly color I like." Jeff's coming to I need his hair!" I called as I want down the stairs

Jeff followed me outside to my truck where candy was playing with my CD played. And mark was sitting on the drives side of an SUV.

"can you take Jeff?" he asked

"yeah…if he doesn't mind rappers… he can sit in the back." I told him

"its not big deal." Jeff said hopping in the back, " ok so it is a big deal, whats with it beign clean on the outside but a pigsty on the inside?" Jeff asked as he pushed a bunch of rappers to the other side.

I got in and started it, " its not that bad…." I said following mark to the pant store.

"it looks like you bought a whole store of candy." Jeff said

"that's cuz sugar is the only thing to keep her up all night." Candy said as if he should of known that

"why where you up all night?" Jeff asked

"I was up for two nights, and I did need to get down here, and I don't feel safe sleeping at a rest stop…..or a hotel…….or an really old house…..or an jail." I said as we pulled in

"then where do you feel safe sleeping?" Jeff asked as we started to get out

"anywhere with a guard dog, my own bed, when candy's around, and when I was dating Joe." I answered

"was?" mark asked

"yeah… I don't do long…. So I broke up with him." I answered

"ohhh." Most of the guys said

"so that are you planning on doing for paint?" matt asked as we looked at the many colors

"well there's going to be four room's, ones going to the bedroom, the other is going to the game/ hangout room, then the library." I answered happily, " so im thinking Jeff's bluely greenly, and pink bubbles for the game/hangout room, black and bright color bubbles for the bedroom, and a dark wood color for the library."

"and you spent 10 minutes working on that?" ray asked socked

"just about." I said as I pulled Jeff over to a guy.

"may I help you?" the guy asked not looking up from his mag.

"yeah, umm…." I looked at his nametag, "bob, I need pant witch means your going to have to stop staring at the mag and get up." I said making him look up so I was able to look at the mag…… a WWE…joyful

"hey Juli, me, dip face and dip face's friend are going to go get the dry wall, I need the keys." Candy said

I handed her the keys, " I like my truck, I love my truck. Don't let either of the dip faces drive." I told her before she john and randy took off

I turned back to bob who was staring at Jeff, " HELLO!" I yelled making him jump and face me

"what?" he snapped

" I need pant!" I yelled clearly pissed off

"what color?" bob asked

"a bluely greenly, and a bright pink, once you show me those I'll tell you the others." I told him

he walked off slowly.

"I hate guys like that." I muttered to my self

"guys like what?" ray asked

"guys who get all stair struck, then there are the ones who think they are better, and the ones who think women are below them" I listed off

"sounds like you don't like a lot of guys." Ray said

"I'm picky." Was all I said

mark walked off looking at the paint as me ray and Jeff waited for bob to show back up. About ten minutes latter I'm long past pissed, he still hasn't showed up from the first to and I have a feeling took a brake, or left! Got I fucken hate guys like that.

"you guys still waiting for that bob kid?" mark asked walking be over to us with a arm full of paint.

"sadly" Jeff and ray said at the same time

"the little asshole….." I muttered under my breath

"well I got might night black, and lots of bright colors, if you want to look at then." mark said setting the paint down

he popped the lids of each can open so I could look at them

"they will dry a little darker." A voice said from behind us making us all jump

"may I help you?" I asked

she worked here she had the little vest thingy on, but so did bob and right now I hate bob so I hate everyone with the little vest thingy on….. I have the best thinking process

"I was just going to ask if you need help, you've guys have been standing here for quite some time." The lady said I don't even care about her nametag

"yes, I need a bluely greenly color and a bright pink. Once you bring them to me I'll tell you the rest." I said like I was a boss

"no problem." She went behind the desk thing and back so I couldn't see her then a few minutes latter she came back out holding to cans a paint. She popped the lid of the one…. It was the bluely greenly color. I smiled and pulled a few pieces of hair that color out of Jeff's head

"it matches!" I yelled happily

"that is does." Ray said

she closed that lid and opened the pink.

"I love it. Ok and now all I need is…… a dark wood stain but not like really dark." I said trying to explain what I wanted.

She was gone for only a few seconds when she came out with a bigger can and opened it

"that's great!" I said handing mark a bunch of cans, Jeff got the rest. And I grabbed the one out of the lady's hands, "you guys go start checking out, I need to buy a few other things." I said before walking off happier then I've been all day

I grabbed like 20 sponges 4 paint brushes a few of the paint roles and some odds and ends before meeting up with the rest of the gage.

"here you go." I said dumping all the things on the thingy

" did you buy the whole place?" Jeff asked

"no…but I can go back and get more. Trust me." I told him

I looked over to the lady who was ringing her up to find her done and mark paying

"I could of got it." I told him

"you do a good job in the attic then you paid for it." mark said handing bags to Jeff and ray before taking the rest.

I let out a sigh and looked at ray, " can I help you ray-ray?" I asked using a nickname

"no, and ray-ray?" he asked looking up at me

"It's cute." I answered, "but if you don't like it you'll let me carry at least two bags and I'll never call it again."

"Sorry it's not going to happen." Ray said

"Fine!" I said stomping ahead to the group.

As I waited for the gage to get a little closer, so mark could unlock the SUV I called Candy

"hello? Hold on," Candy said quickly, " NO I WANT THAT PIECE!" candy yelled at someone, " ok I'm back now."

" should I be scared?" I asked

"no its ok…people are really stupid…. Randy knows the leanth of everything but, the guy that's getting it down is being stupid and randy left to get some other things, john is looking into book cases." Candy said

"sounds like I should be there." I said as the SUV unlocked

"no its fine, but where are you going next?" Candy asked, "hold that. I TOLD YOU ITS GETTIGN PAINTED SO WE WANT WHITE! GOD DAMN IT!" candy yelled before hanging up.

I sighed and got in the passenger seat. As they loaded the car

"what's up with you?" mark asked as he put his bags in the back

"I carry my own bags, if I go on a shopping spree no matter who comes with me, I carry my own bags! Its my only one rule that everyone fights about." I said looking at him, "and it's the one that pisses me off the most."

"why does it piss you off?" ray asked

"I do everything for my self, and I like it. I work out for hours at a time, so me not being about to carry my bag means I keep a few pounds, I don't want to spend more time in a gym." I said with a sigh

"I get it." Jeff said

"good." I faced the front as we pulled out, " so where are we going?"

" we have to get you more book's, lamps, a desk, a computer not your lab top, and a bunch of things for your game room, and I'm a month behind on movies……..so staples, a move store, a music store, and anything else Jeff can think of." mark said ranting

"kk let me tell Candy." Said pulling out my phone

_we are going to staples……Idk..y, but still._

I texted her

_**Meet u there**_

Candy texted back

"she's going to meet us there," I said looking at the CD's, " do you have disturbed – I'm alive?" I asked

"its in the player." mark said at a red light

I pressed play and once a found the song sat back.

My cell went off again, it was my mom.

"yes mommy?" I asked answering

"how's everything going?" my mom asked sounding as if she wasn't really there

"um… good, what about you?" I asked….i started hearing sirens

* * *

the more reviews the faster i'll update, oh and i only updated faster this time is cuz i had it done...opes my bad! dont get use to it 

jazzy-head


	3. Chapter 3

"im good…." She said in an almost whisper

"mom, what's going on?" I asked sounding scared making tucker look over at me

"I was in a car crash…. Nothing big…." She said

I could hear some voices yelling in the background.

"mom? It doesn't sound like something that wasn't big." I said

no one said anything

"mom?!" I yelled scared out of my mind

once again no one answered. I turned to tucker. He looked scared…. But then again not…I didn't get it. I snapped my phone closed and turned on the radio to a news station.

There was a major crash so if you're driving there's a holed up. So far we know that two people are dead, and about 6 more in server condition. The guy told us. mark pulled into a parking lot near by

"It doesn't mean she was in it, right?" I asked hope in my voice

Tucker just got out and started pacing

I looked back at Jeff and ray, "she might not be one of them, right ray-ray? I mean she could have just hit her head."

I was scared out of my mind….. No one was answering my questions…. I broke down crying

"She can't be one of them, RIGHT?!" I asked yelling.

mark must have heard me cuz he stopped pacing and got back in.

"Julie... you're right it doesn't mean anything, why don't you try calling her back? Maybe she was just cut off" mark said handing me his cell

I nodded and called her. After the tenth ring no one picked up. And I lost it… the tears came faster… I felt like I couldn't breathe… I dropped his phone, and put my face in my hands.

"Julie…. Beep breath…… its ok…. Lets just finish shopping and then we'll go on home and talk about this latter." Tucker said rubbing my back

I nodded and I felt him take off again. I took a few deep breaths to claim down before I looked over at mark. He looked like some one just ran him over…. Or he was a little boy and someone killed his dog. Then it hit me… what was going to happen to me? Im only 17…but still…. I have college in two years…. I have my last year of high school… and I love where I live…even tho I just moved there.

"tucker, what about me?" I asked in a whisper

"huh?" he asked glancing at me

"what will happen to me…if my mom…is… you know." I said a little louder

"your mom changed her will, so it says you'll be living with me, if you want." mark told me

"I would like that." I said

the rest of the way was quiet. Once we pulled in to the parking lot and I got out Candy rushed over and hugged me

"im sooo sorry." She whispered

her dad was a cop… and I think he told her

"he called?" I asked in a whisper

all she could do was nod I moved away from Candy and turned to face the rest gage

"can we go home? I'll get the rest of the things online." I said

taker nodded and Candy handed me the keys and got in the SUV . I sighed and got in my truck.

Jeff got in the seat next to me. Randy and john looked at me from the back.

"is everything ok?" randy asked

I turned to face him, "no not at all. This is the worst time in my whole life." I answered before turning on my truck. I pulled a CD out of my out from under my seat and changed it.

The ride home was….quite to say the least. Once we get there I spotted a few new cars parked and taker yelling at a bunch of guys who all seemed to be a little scared. I turned off my truck and hopped out with my keys leaving Jeff or someone to shut the door

"mark? What's going on?" I asked

"Julie, meet some more of my coworkers, and my boss." mark said before walking into the house

I looked over the group and spotted Vince, "what happened?!" I asked snapping

"he called off the BBQ and we where here, then when he got here he started yelling about how you didn't need more people here." Vince explained

"I'll go talk to him….umm…." I looked around for help ray stepped up

"lets go out back." He finished

I nodded and walked inside to find candy on the phone and mark talking on his cell.

"mark can I talk to you?" I asked walking over to him he nodded and said bye and hung up, " the more people that are here the better off I'll be. If you don't want them here then I'll explain it to them, but it will keep my mind off of the things."

"Julie…..my dad need's to talk to you." Candy called over before he could say anything

I grabbed the phone, "yes, sir?"

"did your mom have a tat that's a hart with a rose going through it?" he asked

"yes sir she did, she dead right?" I asked knowing the answer

"yes….im sorry Julie…she was dead when we got there." He said truly sounding sad

"its ok….." I said before hanging up. I looked over at taker who just nodded and went up stares., " this is going bad." I muttered before making my way out back.

I ran into Jeff before I could make it out there

"do you want them here?" Jeff asked

"yeah," I whispered, "besides maybe I'll get some more big bro's." I said with a laugh

Jeff just picked me up and put me over his shoulder and walked outside. Once out side he put me down then ran off. I sighed and sat down on the porch and looked over at everyone…they all looked so happy….. I should be happy to…its what my mom would of wanted…. Its what I wanted…but someone I couldn't…..

"what's your name?" a voice said from next to me

"Julie." I muttered not looking over at him

"im dave, why are you here?" he asked

"im here cuz my mom was to marry mark" I said with a sigh

"was?" he asked picking up on something I wish he wouldn't

"yep" I said getting up. I turned and faced him……damn can you say HOT! " there is something's behind it…but I dotn want to get into it, now if you excuse me I have to unpack." I said but before I could take a step he spoke up

"let me help you." Dave said also getting up

"what ever." I muttered leading him inside

"Julie where's the kitchen?" candy asked

"why are you asking me?" I asked with a laugh

"cuz you eat more then anyone." Candy said

"I haven't ate anything today." I said

"its through that door." Dave said pointing to the door to the left

"you're a life saver." candy said before taking off

"that was candy, my best friend." I said as we went up stairs. i lead him to my room.

"why are you up here?" dave asked looking around

"taker said I could do what ever I want with it….and I want that." I answered

" JULIE YOUR THINGS ARE HERE!!" Jeff yelled

I sighed. "have them bring it up here I'll start my room!" I yelled back

"what things?" Dave asked

"wood…. and what ever Candy wanted to give me…." I said pulling a box to me that said 'mag's.'

"sooo what's in there?" Dave asked

"wwe mags" I said with a smile as I looked through some of them.

"there's a lot." Dave said as I pilled them out

" I know…. There's one for every month sense I was born." I said pulling the last one, " this is the one."

"December… nice." Dave said looking at it

some guys started coming up with wood and things

"just put up on the far wall please." I said pointing to the wall on the other side of the room

"no problem." The guy said

"so…… what's up?" I asked Dave deciding to be nice……er.

**3 months latter**

"bye dad!" I called as I grabbed my keys

"bye! Be good!" mark yelled back

I started calling mark dad about a month ago…..shocking my self and him. It was funny really we where on the road driving to the next show, when I go 'hey dad…. I want some food.'….he crashed the car….. Anyways today is my first day of school…..in a new school.

I got into my new car…..its a black jeep with a hart on the hood. It was a gift from Jeff and matt, my two brothers.

Once I pulled into the school parking lot…I seen a lot of kids staring at me….i knew they didn't know who my dad is….. I still have my mom's last name, so no one knows. My phone went off.

" tap out, how may I make someone tap out?" I asked answering it as I got out and opened the back to get out my bag.

"hey, its Dave, what's up?" Dave asked

from that day my mom died me and Dave became close…. I really liked him….but im not 18 so I can't do anything.

"nothing Dave, remember I got school, witch starts in like a half hour." I answered

"oops, well it's a good thing that your at school cuz I have a gift for you." Dave told me making me smile

"where?" I asked locking my jeep

"well look in the back car that parked right in front of the school." Dave said

I did just that…. And it would of looked like any old black car…. But it had a hart on the hood just like mine, I closed my cell and ran at the car

"davvvvvie!" I yelled

Dave got out and grabbed me out of the air when I jumped at him.

"do you like your gift?" Dave asked

"I love it, now…walk with me to fill out some papers." I said pulling him inside the doors

no one seemed to act like Dave was rich…. Or any of that crap. They seemed to look at me more then anything. We got to the office and they took us in right away. It took about ten minutes to fill out the papers and find out where I had to go.

"that sucked." Dave said sounding like a little kid

"yep! Walk me to home room?" I asked using the puppy eyes

Dave sighed, "I guess."

I jumped on his back, "away."

Dave laughed but walked to my homeroom

"can I help you…two?" the teacher asked

"im in your homeroom" I said jumping off Dave's back and handing her the piece of paper

"take a seat." she said with a sigh

"bye, bye davie." I said giving Dave a hug

"call me when you get out." Dave said and with one last wave he was gone

I sighed and looked in my bag to see if anyone left me anything. I found three 20's, hair dye, new belly bar, and a new Ipod full of matt's favorites. There was a note taped to the Ipod.

_Hey, _

_Ok so the money was from a few people randy, ray, and john; hair dye, from Jeff(duh); the belly bar from Dave……. He told us that he was giving you two other things; and the Ipod is from me. Have a good day at school _

_Matt_

i let out a little laugh, matt liked pointing out things that I knew….tho I wonder what Dave's last gift is…oh well

I looked up to see a group girls looking at me, and a guy standing in front of me.

"may I help you?" I asked eyeing him up and down…he wasn't bad looking…. Not Dave…but not bad.

"are you the new girl?" he asked

"yes, are you the pain in my ass?" I asked

"not unless you want me to." He said leaning in close to me

I moved so I was right next to his ear, "and watch my family tire you apart?" I asked in a whisper

He took a step back and held out his hand, "mike."

I put my hand in his and shook it, "Julie."

"let me see what classes you have." He said looking at the piece of paper thingy.

"your with me for everything but….wrestling….and girls PE." Mike said

"sounds like fun." I said rolling my eyes

mike sat down next to me giving me a full view at the girls who where watching us.

"whats with the girls?" I asked nodding my head at them

"oh, they are just a bunch of girls that want me but can't have me." Mike answered

one girl came over and leaned on mikes desk and looked at me, " what happened to that guy you came in with?" she asked

"he has a job…. Witch means he had to go home and go back to bed." I answered

"how does that make sense?" she asked

"he has a week off, everyone does. So he's more then likely in the guest house sleeping….. or in my room playing a game." I explained so she would under stand

mike started laughing. And the girl walked off

"who was that slut?" I asked

"um... angle or something like that." Mike said thinking

"don't hurt your self." I told him making him smile

"I think you be are going to be close friends."

"I'll think about that." I said trying not to laugh

the bell rang telling us to switch classes, so I followed mike to our next class.

"miss. H, we have a new girl." Mike said before taking his seat

everyone turned to look at me….. I felt left out, I had black hair with bright pink highlights, and I was wearing a tight beater with my dad cross thingy with a even tighter black beater underneath, I had a black skirt on with knee high boots. And everyone was wearing preppy things.

"name?" Miss H asked

"Julie, Himgood." I said so everyone could hear

as soon as it came out of my mouth everyone started whispering to each other but mike.

"sit next to mike." She said

I smiled and sat down next to him. The whole class I was bored out of my mind, I knew everything they where doing! I should of just gotten home schooled. About ten minutes till the bell would go off she gave us time to work on our homework and told mike to help me out.

"do you get this?" mike asked pointing to the bored where the notes where

"I'm finished with my home work….. I've been don't sense about 5 minutes after she handed it out, you?" I asked

"how did you do that?" mike asked looking over the problems

"…my mom use to like to move, so I was homed schooled a lot…and I'm about a year maybe two ahead of every class" I explained

"then why are you here?" mike asked

"I wouldn't get any work done at home." I told him with a dreamy smile on my face

"what's his name?" mike asked knowingly

"what makes you think it's a he?" I asked

"I have a little sister." He told me, "she's 15 and guy crazy."

"well, it is a guy but to old so I have to wait a little longer before making my move." I told him

"that must suck." Mike said right as the bell went off

"im going to hate that stupid thing." I muttered making a few people laugh

by the end of the day me and mike were like best friends, and I really do hate the bell.

"hey jul! mind if I come over to your place for about a hour?" mike asked after hanging up with his mom

"are you a wwe fan?" I asked pulling my homework into my bag

"nope!" mike said shaking his head

"then its fine. You riding with me?" I asked as we stepped out

"yeah." Mike said

I lead him to my jeep and dumped my bag in the way back. Mike did the same and I took off

"so where do you live?" mike asked turning down my radio

"In a house." I said with a laugh

"am I going to have to wait?" mike asked

"yep!" I yelled before turning it back up

about 5 minutes latter and a stop at a pizza place to pick up a shit load of pizzas we made it to the gates

"you live here?" mike asked looking at the house as I typed in the code

"nice, no?" I asked as the gates opened

"its like the best house I've seen." Mike said in awe

"I know." I said before getting out, " foods here!" I yelled

"you really live here?" mike asked one again

"yes mike I live here." I said rolling my eyes as my dad came out, " hi daddy, this is mike, mike this is my dad Mark, or the undertaker" I said grabbing my bag out of the back

"nice to meet you sir." Mike said shaking hands with my dad

"nice to meet you to." He said before letting go of mikes hand and grabbing the pizzas

"who's all here?" I asked

"ray, hunter, Shawn, Shane, Vince, Dave, Mickey, john, Ashley, and your dogs came back from the vets." My dad said before walking ahead of me and mike

"that's a lot of people." Mike said following me inside

"yeah…they all work with my dad. And they are all cool." I said with a big smile

"well lead me inside." Mike said pushing me

"not nice!" I yelled before taking off inside

Mike followed me I skidded on the floors but tripped on the rug and fell in Dave's lap.

"cheater!" mike yelled before falling on his face making everyone laugh

"my dear mike, this is my family. And I don't cheat I win." I said sticking out my tong and grabbing a piece of pizza.

Mike gleared at me, " is she always like this?" he said

"yep." Dave said with a smile as he stole my piece of pizza

I grabbed a new one and looked over at mike who was looking around, " you know if you don't get a piece of pizza its going to be all gone, right?"

"I'm good, besides we have homework." Mike said pulling me out of Dave's lap

"but it can wait." I said pouting as my second piece of pizza was taken out of my hands

"not everyone is as smart as you, some people it take over an hour to do things, not ten minutes." Mike said grabbing his bag, "lead me to your room."

"dad save me a piece." I said before grabbing my own bag and leading mike up to my room

"how can you walk all the way up here?" mike asked once we got there

"that's what my dad says, so he put an elevator in." I said pointing to the doors

"you made me walk all the way up here when I didn't have to?" mike asked

"yeah." I said before laughing at the look on his face

"I really hate you." He said with joking around

"yeah I know." I said leading him into my office/library

"how many books do you have?" mike asked once again in awe

"over 200." I said off handy

"damn. So home work." Mike said sitting at one of the desks

"you have math, we have English, and latent" I listed off looking in my daily planer

"gee thanks for reminding me." Mike said rolling his eyes but pulling out his math.

I pulled out my latent and we both got to work. About a hour latter mike's cell went off.

"sorry." Mike said before answering, " yeah mom?" "…so you wont be home….and dad went out drinking?" mike let out a long sigh, "ok I'll stay away... just say safe…" "love you to, bye." Mike hung up and looked at me, " can we take a brake I need fresh air."

I nodded and followed mike down stares, "I'm going to fix some food, want some?"

"no thanks." Mike said before walking out

"hey" ray greeted as I walked into the kitchen

"hey ray." I said sitting next to him at the table

"where's your friend?" my dad asked

"outside….." I said with a sigh

Dave set a plat of pizza on the table in front of me, I nodded my thanks

"just so you know Vince, Shane, Shawn, and hunter are out side talking to your little friend." Ash said walking in with Mickey

"joyful!" I cried throwing up my hands, " daddy, can I be home schooled?" I asked for like the tenth time sense he told me I had to go to school

"no."….damn the same answer

mike came back in and looked at my dad, " yoru needed out side, and I'm getting my things." He said almost in a sad voice before taking off

I went to follow him but found that outside might be better. Once we all got out there we found a old truck parked out side of the gate, and my dogs being held back from biting a guy who was standing in the driveway yelling.

"what's going on here?" my dad's voice boomed over everything else

I went over to hunter who was holding onto the dogs the best he could. " max, Nero, midnight, and day. Sit down!" I told them snapping my fingers. They sat down with out even thinking about it, " you can let go of them." I told hunter who did just that slowly.

I turned back to my dad and the guy

"I dotn care what you're here for! Yoru lucky I don't send those dogs after you!" my dad yelled

"give me my son back!" the guy yelled

"I'm right here dad, lets just go." Mike said showing up next to me

"get your ass in that fucken truck, we have to go find that slut of your mother!" the guy yelled

yell at my friend all you want but as soon as you go calling a mother a slut, true or not, I will go crazy.

"I would like to see you raise a kid the right way." I told him crossing my arms two dogs on each side of me

"what did you say?" the guy asked turning to face me

"I know nothing about the so called "slut" your talking about, but as far as I can see her son has grown up nicely….something I dont think you had any help with, so I'd watch what you say." I told him

"the guy turned to Dave who was standing the closest to me, " keep your bitch in line. Its quite easy…maybe if you let……." He never had the chance to finish

cuz Dave and me both jumped at him…..the dogs quickly followed. I don't remember much till I was pulled off the guy. I watched as my dad picked him up opened the gate and tossed him in his truck, mike went to get in but Vince stopped him. I felt a pain through my leg…but didn't think much of it.

"are you ok?" mike asked coming over to me

"I'm fine." I said pulling away from hunter who was the one that was holding me. But as soon as I stepped on the leg I was feeling the pain for I hit the ground.

"no your not." Mike said with a sigh

I rolled my self over to find everyone standing around me. I went to stand up but fell into Dave's chest.

"what hurts?" mike asked

"my leg…its not that bad." I said biting my lip when he poked at it. He did it again in a different spot and I cried out in pain.

"it broken." Mike said

"no duh, dip-shit." Dave growled at him

mike took a step back.

"I'm fine guys, chill out." I said before pushing off Dave and standing on my own, " see?"

"take a step." Shane told me

"what?"

"take a step." He repeated again

"fine." I took a step to my dad, didn't fall so I took one more…..i fell that time. Lucky Dave seen it before I hit the ground

"ER, now!" my dad said pointing to the big SUV. Dave picked me up

"I'll stay here." hunter said hating ER's. but as Dave walked past him I grabbed his shirt

"I go you go." I told him pulling him alone. I was also scared of ER's

"I don't see why you two are scared." Vince said shaking his head

"poky things." I said

"evil doc's…" hunter added

"nothing to do." We said together

mike let out a laugh, " you guys are crazy! There is always something to do there, your just hiding under the covers."

Dave, hunter, Vince, Shawn, Shan, me, and dad got in the SUV, my dad was driving….more likely planning to speeding…and I was still in Dave's lap much to my happiness.

Once we got to the ER. They took us right in


	4. Chapter 4

We spent 5 minutes in there before hunter started to freak.

"can I go home?" he asked for like the tenth time

"no!" I snapped, I'm freaking out but at least I'm doing it with out everyone knowing….well Dave, or hunter. Everyone else went to get food and drinks.

"come on, please…. I cant take this much more, the smell of it is making me sick." Hunter said pleading

Dave handed him the little bag thing that they think you can throw up in.

it was another ten minutes before everyone else came back. No one said a word for a few more minutes.

"how's your leg?" my dad asked

"its FINE!" I yelled. I was sick if this place, I went to get up but Dave pulled me back on the bed.

"your staying." He said before going back to the mag. He was reading.

I rolled my eyes but did as I was told….then it clicked…hunter left

"where is hunter?" I asked

"he slipped out when we came back." Shawn said looking up from mikes homework that he was looking over

I sighed and closed my eyes, I guess it was time to take a little nap...

"how can we help you miss Himgood?" the doctor asked walking in….i guess not

"I'm fine, I hate this place." I said not opening my eyes

"why is she here?" he asked

"we think her leg is broken." Vince said speaking up

I felt the doctor take a step closer to me and Dave tense up readying to grab my arms I opened my eyes

"touch me and you'll get hurt." I told the doc glaring at him

"if you don't let me look at it, we'll have to hold you down." He said. He grabbed me leg, " where does it hurt?" he asked

"where your fucken touching it!" I snapped

the doctor took a step back and looked at my dad, "we are going to get her some x-rays. And go from there." He said before walking out

"what was his problem?!" I asked pissed off

"he's your doctor, treat him like you would your boss." Shawn told me

" my boss is Vince, I treat him like I treat everyone else." I said sticking out my tong

"not the point!" he said sticking his tong out

"its to!"

"is not!"

"stop fighting kids!" dad yelled over us

"fine." I said pouting.

About a minute latter I poked Dave

"what?" he asked in a whisper

"what's my last gift?" I asked just remembering it (he he I really just did remember it….but it works)

"I was going to take you and get you a tat, your dad said it was ok….as long as he's not paying for it." Dave whispered

"sweet….but what will I get?" I asked thinking

"you'll think of something." Dave told me with a smile

"will you get one with me?" I asked…I always wanted on….but I don't want to get it by my self

"if you pick it out." Dave said with a nod on his head

"deal." I said with a big smile

I turned back to the clock when someone walked in.

"I'm here to take you up to get your x-ray." He said I went to move into the wheelchair but Dave picked me up and put me in there making me giggle.

the guy pushed me off leaving the guys alone.

"so…. How'd you brake it?" the guy asked

"got in a fight." I said bored out of my mind

"your new at school, right?" he asked

"depends….who's asking?" I asked looking up at him

"call me Tj I'm in your lateen class. I sit right behind you." He said with a laugh

"that class isn't worth my time…." I muttered

"why do you say that? It the best class in the state." Tj pointed out.

"yeah…but I teach my self more thinks in a week the we would study In a month." I told him

"ohh…. So what's with you and mike? Are you two dating?" he asked wheeling me into the elevator

"we're friends….. don't know about the benfits or not. He's hot….. but I have my sights set on some one else." I said with a huge smile on my face

"who's that?" he asked

"you don't need to know…" I told him putting my guard up

"sorry I'm just asking." He said pushing me to the waiting room

"can I go pee?" I asked as we passed a bathroom

"yeah, are you going to need help?" he asked

I wanted to slap him but he was doing his job. "No I'm fine! I don't even know why I'm here!" I yelled wheeling my self into the bathroom

Once I was done I came out and tj jumped to his feet, "I was thinking you fell in." he said looking me over

I just wheeled my self over to the desk, " I'm here to get my x-ray, and my father's waiting down stares." I told the lady at the desk

"you'll going to have to wait a little bit till we are ready for you." She said before looking back at the computer

I grabbed the remote and turned the channel to the news.

' _this just came in….. the undertakes daughter…Julie Himgood….. is in the ER for a broken leg…we don't know how she got it...' a lady said making_my head snap up

'_my son is a big fan of the undertaker and what I've seen of him doesn't paint a nice picture….. he's known as the dead man…. What more do we need to know?' the guy sitting next to the girl asked _

' _most of is its a story, so we don't really know the true undertaker.' The girl pointed out _

I turned it off right as they showed a picture of me and Dave walking into the ER. I was pissed off. I wheeled over to the desk again

"can you get off your ass and get this over with? Or I'm leaving and going to a different one." I said snapping

"just wait a minute." She told me once again not looking up at me

I wheeled behind the desk and grabbed her hair, "work with me lady! I need to get out of here." I told her

"follow me." She said and I let go of her hair

I followed her to a room where she asked me to get up on the bed……. A few minutes latter I was on my way back down…. And I was still pissed. As soon as I got in the room everyone looked up

"do we know who told?" I asked thinking they knew about it

"told who what?" Vince asked

I turned on the TV and flipped it to the news where they where STILL talking about me.

"this is what!" I yelled pointing to the TV from the wheelchair

"we'll get it fixed." Vince said as him and Shane got up.

They left as the doctor came in to put my leg in a cast…. No one said a word till we where in the SUV me in a fucken cast

"I think the doctor told." My dad said from the drivers seat

"dad, its out in the open…. Everyone in school is going to want to be my friend and shit." I said trying to sit up more but a look from Dave stopped me.

"we'll fix that in the morning." Dave said

"stop at a store!" I yelled randomly a few minutes latter

"why?" Shawn asked

"SHARPY!" I yelled

"I have some at home." Dad said not wanting to stop anywhere.

"fine…." I muttered

once we got home….and I hopped to my chair….. I was told to use a wheelchair for a few weeks…but I didn't want to…so I hopped…….

I don't know what happened with everyone else… and I don't really care.

"Julie? Are you ok?" Dave asked standing next to my chair

"no…. I hate this damn thing, I have to go to school in it, and to top it off everyone now knows that my dad is my dad." I said looking up at him

"its not that bad jul." my dad called from some where else

"at least you not in the ER anymore." Hunter said walking in side.

"chicken!" I yelled at him.

Dave let out a sigh. I don't really remember what happened after that cuz I fell asleep, but the next morning I was woken up by Dave…..and coffee…but mostly Dave.

"what time?" I asked not fully awake

"about 6. time for you to get ready for school." Dave said giving me a sad smile.

"you guys are leaving today aren't you?" I asked sitting up and taking a drink of coffee Dave handed me

"yeah…… but your dad said something about a body guard if things get to bad at school."

"so no chance of home school?"

"no none at all." My dad said coming in with what I'm guessing is the last of the bag's.

"damn." I muttered. I sat up and pushed my self in to the wheel chair.

"need help?" Dave asked as I started to wheel myself to the elevator that goes up to my room.

"not really, I just need to know how I'm going to get to school!" I called over my shoulder

"that easy mikes going to give you a ride there and back, he's also going to be staying with you every now and then." My dad yelled

I sighed and got ready…. I picked a cute black top that was a happy bunny, it said 'its all about me…..so live with it.' and I pair of pink sweat pants...they where really baggy in the legs. On my good foot I had on a black flip flop. Once I grabbed my bag I went back down.

"its aobut time your ready, lets go" mike said as if we only had ten minutes till school started.

"chill out I still have to put on make up and do my hair, and we have over an hour to get to school." I said rolling my eyes.

I put my hair up in a half bun half ponytail. My make up was the same as the day before, just eye liner.

"ready?" mike asked

"yes, everyone gone?" I asked wheeling my self to the door

"yes and your dogs are out back." Mike said opening the door for me

once I got in my car. It was a boring trip to school. But once we got there I didn't want to go

"mike, can't I just be late?" I asked looking out my window there where people everywhere.

"no cuz I cant be late. But you can call Dave if you want to." He said giving me a little smile

I sighed, " go get the wheel chair out for me please."

When he got out I could hear everyone talking about me, most acting like they where my best friends. When mike come over with my wheel chair I opened my door and pushed my self in with a little help from mike.

"this is going to be fun." Mike and I said at the same time

mike but my bag on my lap and locked my jeep. I wheeled my self next to mike as we walked in side

"oh Julie, what happened?" some random girl asked as we pasted her

"I broke my leg. What the hell does it look like?!" I snapped….ok so I wasn't in the best mood in the world

"how?" some other girl asked

I opened my mouth to respond when my cell went off. I answered it and mike started pushing me to home room.

"'ello." I answered

"how's it going so far?" my dad asked

" I want to kill everyone of the kids but mike." I answered

"yeah I seen that, your in a little bit of a bitchy mood." he said with a laugh

"what do you mean, you seen that?" I asked looking around

"news." He said simple

"wtf!" I yelled

"chill out." Mike whispered, "I'm going to go get a key for the elevator I'll be right back." Mike said before leaving

"where is mike going?" my dad asked

"office." I answered, "look dad, I have to go, cell phones aren't to be used in school." I said before hanging up.

I sat in the damn wheel chair for what felt like an hour before mike came back with the same group of girls that I seen yesterday following right behind him

"what did you dad have to say?" mike asked sitting in my desk

"nothing much, just checking up on me." I told him

"I'm shocked he left, hell I'm shocked that he didn't make Dave stay behind and come here to 'protect' you" mike said with a laugh

"so am I" I said giving him a little smile

the rest of the day sucked! In wrestling everyone was asking me questions, and the teacher told me I shouldn't take the class just so I wouldn't have to work hard….. she's a bitch anyways.. anyways the finale bell just rang. And I pull out my cell and press 2.

"how was your day?" Dave asked answering his cell

"suckie, and I guess I'm taking wrestling just so I wouldn't work as hard as I would have to in any other class" I said as mike found me waiting by my locker.

"ask her, if anything else happened!" I heard my dad yell from the back ground.

"did anything else happen?" Dave asked

"tell my dad, that nothing much besides a few guys trying to get in my pants…. Teachers being assholes and bitches…..and mike makes a bad bodyguard when there's a hot girl in the room." I said earning a slap over the head from mike, "and he just slapped me…….wait don't tell him that."

Dave let out a laugh and relayed the message to my dad.

"WHAT?!" I heard him yell, "let me talk to her?!" he yelled grabbing the phone from Dave, "Julie? You there?" he asked

Mike pulled out my home work and put it in my bag and took out the things I didn't need.

"where am I going to go dad? I'm in a wheel chair." I told him

"sorry, what happened?" he asked

"I'm pissed, I hate this place, I hate this chair, and I miss you." I listed

mike put my bag on my lap and pushed me out to the door.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. But Vince needs me here." Dad said sounding really sorry

"I know." I said with a sigh

once we reached outside, there where news people everythere asking me questions

"what's going on?" dad asked hearing all the nose

"me and mike are being fucken killed." I told him like it was nothing

"yo, Julie I see CNN!" mike said happily pointing to the van

"cnn?" dad asked hearing mike

"um, yeah… cnn, local, fox, and some others." I told him not happy at all

"who are you talking to?" some lady asked daring to follow me and mike to my jeep

"fuck off lady." Mike told her

"call me when your at home." Dad said before hanging up Dave phone

"lets get me home boy." I told mike glaring at the lady

I pulled my self into the jeep and watched as Mike put away my bag and wheel chair away, all the time the fucken lady asking him questions

I rolled down my window, "do you have a problem?" I asked the lady

"no just asking questions." She answered

"well, are we answering them?" I asked

"no…" she said slowly

"guess what? Its not fucken going to change! My father never put a hand on me, and never will, stop the fucken stories about that shit, leave me alone to life my god-damn life in piece!" I yelled at her as mike got in

"sorry." She said meekly.

Mike let out a little laugh and pulled out of the parking lot.

We got down the road before mike spoke up

"still trying to get out of school?" he asked glancing over at me

"yeah……. I don't really want to now, but I think it would be best, I can't have you pushing me around all the time and this thing will be fine in a few weeks, I could just do all my work at home." I said not looking at him

I knew me not going to school would hurt him, but I knew he also knew it was true.

"I guess its for the best." He said after a few seconds of nothing

"me to, me to." I said with a sigh

he pulled into a subway, "I'll be right back." He said getting out

after a few minutes he came back with two bags of subs, three in each.

"what you get?" I asked with a smile

"food" he said with a laugh

"any for me?" I asked…I was dieing to know…hell I was dieing to eat.

"mayyyyyybe." He said drawling out the y

"gee, thanks." I said knowing it was a yes

"get out of your car." He said giving me a little push

I looked out the window to find I was home, so I opened the door and waited for mike to bring my wheel chair over to me. Once he did I hopped down into it, and rolled my self to the door where I un-locked it and went in.

"I'm going to let your dog's in and leave the door open a little so they can go out." mike said dropping my bag by the door

"ok I have to call daddy, I'm going to put him on speaker." I told him as I pushed my self onto my chair and pressed speaker.

I dialed my dad's cell. But after 7 rings no one picked up, so I hung up hit flash again and called Dave's cell

"yeah?" he asked sounding like he just woke up

"my dad told me to call him, but he's not picking up his cell." I told Dave

I was worried, my dad never missed a phone call…unless he was in the ring, but he would tell one of the guys to pick up and keep who ever it was on the phone.

"hold on…let me wake up a little then tell me that again." He muttered.

I could hear water running…and I guessed he was splashing his face with cold water

"ok now what?" he asked this time wounding more awake

"my dad's not picking up, and why are you sleeping in the middle of the day?" I asked him

"I came back form the gym like an hour ago…and last night your dad keep me up all night, asking me what he should do." He told me

"oh." Was all I could said

"the foods on the table, my mom's here, bye!" mike called from the front door

"bye mike!" me and Dave called back at the same time

I could hear someone knocking on a door

"what are you doing?" I asked hearing the knocking getting louder

"I'm knocking on his fucken door, he's more then likely sleeping." Dave said

"ok now I know you really just wake up, he told me to call him back, he just doesn't sleep deeply when I'm not save…and I'm not there!" I yelled at the phone

"I'm sorry! I don't think when I just wake up!" he yelled back

I felt bad….and I felt like he was mad at me witch mad me sad…

"I'm sorry." I said in a whisper

he let out a sigh, "its not your fault, lets just think about what your dad could be up to." He told me

"I guess…" I muttered

"did you try calling glen? Or Vince?" he asked

"I'll call Vince on my cell." I told him already putting Vince's cell number in.

it rang two times before anyone picked up.

"what's the matter?" Vince asked right off the bat

"do you know where my dad is? He didn't pick up, and Dave's at his door now on the house phone, and no ones there." I told Vince

"don't forget about the whole thing where he never misses a call from you!" Dave yelled

"I got it." Vince said with a little laugh

"he got it." I told Dave

"um… the last thing I remember was him on his phone, talking to your school." Vince said thinking hard about it

"thanks." I said before hanign up

"what he say?" Dave asked heaing the click of my cell closing

"that the last thing he remember my dad doing was talking on his cell to my school." I told Dave

"well that doesn't explain why he didn't pick up." Dave said

"I know…hey! I'm going to hang up on you, call him back, maybe he'll pick up, he does have call waiting." I told Dave

"great plain….I'll try not to fall back to sleep." Dave said before hangin up

I hit flash and dialed my dad's number, it rang about 4 times before he picked up

"yeah, baby girl?' he asked

"daddy!" I cried happily

"what's the matter?" he asked

"nothing, you just didn't pick up…and I got scared…. I called Dave, and he tried to brake down your door, then I called Vince and he told me you called my school ,the I talked to Dave some more…and I'm ranting so I'll shut up." I said ranting

"its ok, I was on the phone with your school." He said

I laid my head back and let out a sigh, "what where you talking about?" I asked

"I was asking them how I could got about getting your work for you so you wouldn't have to go to school." He said not sounding to happy

"what did they say?" I asked knowing that it must have been bad if my dad didn't sound happy

"they wont let it happen cuz they know you can still go to school, bla, bla, bla." He answered

"so what are you going to do now?" I asked knowing he had a plain B

"talk to Vince about one of the guys getting some time off." He said not really wanting me to know who he was asking time off for

"well what about tomorrow?" I asked getting up slowly so he wouldn't know

"you'll stay home. I'll call mike and tell him, you'll sleep in spent time with your dog's, and not go to school" he said in the 'you will do as I say' voice

"yes daddy." I said with a sigh.

"good, now I'll call back a little latter. , I'm at Vince's room." he told me

"bye." I said before picking up the phone and setting it right back down

"Hades, Zeus, lets go get some food!" I called as I limped my way into the kitchen where mike left the food.

Hades was a black Great Dane but Zeus was a white Siberian Husky, they are my baby's my life. Everyone on raw got me them when I went on tour with my dad…. They called it a 'new start'.. I got them as puppy's…they still are puppy's but Hades is getting bigger by the day, and they act sooo old. Anyways they came running in and sat next to the table, Hades trying to jump up on the table.

"Hades, will you stop and be good?" I asked him as I pulled out a sub for them

I started cutting it in pieces for them, as they sat as still as puppy's could. I put the food in there food dish…it was right next to the table before I sat down and ate one. After I ate I spent the rest of the night laying on the floor with my boy's watching all of the die hard movies!... that was till the phone rang and someone knocked on the door….at the same damn time

"just a second!" I called over the dog's barking.

"hello?" I asked pulling the phone off the table

"Julie?" my dad asked…

there was a lot of things going on… the TV, the knocking, the dogs barking, and me trying to talk

"yeah dad….um can you hold on there's someone at the door." I said before setting the phone down with out waiting for him to answer

I hopped over to the door and looked through and spotted, Jeff and matt hardy, so I opened the door and limped back to the phone

"daddy, my baby sitters are here." I told him not really happy at his pick

don't get me wrong, Jeff and matt and fun to hang with….but they bug the hell out of me sometimes with all the shit they pull….ok with all the shit Jeff pulls

"they are there till the day after tomorrow, then they switch with Dave, who will switch with Shawn and H." my dad explained

"ok…I guess, but if only matt shows up, its not my fault!" I told him joking around…tho me and Jeff might get into a fight

"ok, well I got to go… we have a meeting…" dad said, "bye." He hung up

"what up Julie?" matt asked from my chair…I sat back on the floor when I picked the phone back up

"nothing much, broken leg….. dad being dad, and well…. My life sucks!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air

"why do you say that?" Jeff asked coming back out eating one of my subs

"gee I don't know, I'm stuck with my two older brothers for a day, my leg is killing me, and I miss being on the road." I said with a pout

"theres nothing we can do about them." Matt said sounding sorry

"but how about we but some of the hair die to use, and then I'll do something to your cast!" Jeff said acting like a little kid

so we spent the rest of the night, drawling on my cast, dyeing my hair, and just messing around, till we all passed out all over the living room floor.

I woke up by the home phone ringing

"yellow?" I asked picking it up

"do you have any idea how late those two are?!" my dad yelled making me pull the phone away from my ear

"not really……what time is it, 8 am? I mean come on who's up at this time anyways?" I asked not really knowing what time it was

"its…lets see 4 in the afternoon! Everyone is up!" he yelled

"well sorry!!! I haven't seen them sense well! Gee I don't know! Sense I was on the road with you!!" I yelled I do NOT like being yelled at when I first wake up, "but gee I wonder why I'm not there now, oh that's right you wanted me to go to school! Your not even my dad!!!!!" I screamed before hanging up.

I turned around to find Jeff and matt awake and looking at me

"what?!" I asked snapping at them

"what just happened?" Jeff asked earning a slap from matt

"she just got in a fight with mark, dip-shit." He told Jeff

I rolled my eyes and got up and hopped out side to the back yard. to be alone….. to bad no one gets the memo, Jeff and matt came out, matt on his phone, more then likely talking to my….no I'm made at him…..Mark.

"what happened?" Jeff asked sitting next to me

"what month is it?" I asked randomly

Jeff looked at matt then back to me, "um… October…why?" he asked

"2 months before I'm moving out." I told him before getting up

I went to walk(limp) away but matt grabbed my arm

"sit down till we know what's going on." Matt told me

I did as I was told….sadly….

Matt went back to his cell leaving it to Jeff to talk to me…..

* * *

short sweet, not that its out of my hair i can go to my older stories that need new chapters... poor autumn...she's going to have a lot of reading to do... :) love ya!!

buh-bye! im fucken going to bed! review if you want, fuck your ex if he's hot, drink till your smashed, eat till you die...oh wait that was yesterday wasn't it?...my bad!! lol, night all


End file.
